


Sufganiyot

by Milieva



Series: World of Denial [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, Mentions of Pregnancy, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: When Rose is craving a midnight snack, she and the Doctor spend a late night making doughnuts





	1. Step One: Making the Dough

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should move more of DW fic over here. As it is the holiday season, here is a timely one to start the move.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in 2008. I honestly cannot remember if I intended for Rose to be pregnant in this fic or not, and I cannot tell for sure if she is or not. Even though it was tagged "World of Denial" (Which will be the first series I think I'll migrate over) I have no idea.

“You and your late night cravings,” he teased as he reached to the back shelf for the flour, fearing there might not be enough and they would have to make a stop somewhere, not that he wasn’t up for an adventure, but Rose was wanting them now, not later.

“My cravings amuse you.” She grinned at him as he moved around the kitchen rummaging through for ingredients.

After the flour made it to the worktop and the amount of it was judged as sufficient, it was followed by sugar, eggs, cinnamon, salt, yeast, butter, and rather large jar of oil.

“You know, there was a princess of Crefaldiax who had a strong craving for fried breads during her pregnancy,” the Doctor informed her as he measured the flour and piled it onto the chopping board.

Rose filled a measuring cup with a little warm water and set it near the Doctor who had an opened packet of yeast and a heaping spoonful of sugar at the ready. She watched in the silent bemused fascination as he stirred the mixture together.

“Nothing wrong with that,” she stated, leaning against the edge of the countertop to watch as he began to add ingredients to the flour.

“Actually, fried foods were considered beneath the royal court. The prince accused her of infidelity.”

The mixture was beginning to come together as something vaguely resembling dough resembling dough, albeit a little sticky. The Doctor motioned to the canister of flour he had set just out of his own reach. Rose laughed and slid it closer to him, kindly opening the latched lid for him.

“What happened?” she asked.

Rose had developed a guilty obsession with the royal gossip of all life forms, and the Doctor was more than willing to feed it to her, though in smaller bits and pieces than she would have liked, but that was what the cosmic internet data bases were for. It hadn’t taken too long for her to find the intergalactic version of Google.

“She was banished.”

“Because of a craving?”

“Not just a craving. The princess gave birth to healthy twin girls.” He stated matter-of-factly as he dusted the dough with a bit more flour and rolled it out again. “One had the fair lavender skin of the royal family. The other was a dark indigo.”

“Who was it?”

“The prince’s personal assistant.”

“No way.”

“Yes way”


	2. Step Two: Choosing the Filling

“Venusian strawberries are rather good,” the Doctor offered as he rummaged through the shelves of the cupboard. About four seconds later his hand reached out yet another jar to add to the collection Rose had deposited on the table for him.

“Oh! I found the Hanx’ipr,” he exclaimed with glee. “I’ve been looking for that for ages.”

He climbed down from the ladder and presented a sort squat octagonal jar of some greenish brown jellied fruit to Rose.

“Would it be any good in doughnuts?” She asked, wrinkling her nose at it as she set it on the table with the other choices.

“Of course,” he cheerfully replied as he pulled a handful of spoons from one of the drawers and walked back to his usual at the table, Rose was sitting across from him in Donna’s chair.

Unscrewing the lid of the nearest jar of jam, a Miltrex berry, Rose spooned a bit out for a taste. It seemed to be an odd cross of strawberry blueberry and orange rolled into one. It was actually quite pleasant. She quickly approved it and set it to the side before reach out the next jar, which turned out to be some odd concoction that was sold on Beselius Prime during the harvest festival. It was a definite ‘no’.

Before she’d gotten to her third jar, the Doctor held a spoon of something that was a soft pinkish colour.

“What is it?”

He shook his head and held the spoon closer. He had goofy smile on his face.

Rose eyed him warily but assented to having the bowl of the spoon thrust into her mouth. She was expecting some horrible flavour as payback for the pears she’d tricked him into eating last week, but rather than something awful, she found a soft sweet fruity tang.

She reached out a hand for the jar. “Oh that is gorgeous.”

“Is that your choice then?”

Simply nodding, Rose licked the spoon clean again, sighing in pleasure. “Is there any chance we can get some more of this?” she asked, finally.

“I’m sure we could.”

“Good. I think I might have just developed a craving for it.” She spooned out a bit more and savoured every little drop of it.

Picking up an armful of rejected jams, the Doctor set about returning them to their proper places in the cupboard.


	3. Step Three: Frying Them Up

Rose pressed the rim of a glass into the flour and gave it a gentle turn to coat it well. Taking a few steps to the left, she stood over the smooth flat dough the Doctor had rolled out only moments before. With a gentle twist, she cut the first circle of dough out and dropped it on the floured chopping board beside the cooker.

The Doctor grinned as he bumped her lightly with his hip knocking off her next cut. She laughed and bumped him back. His hand swung back slightly and struck the handle of the pan making it wobble slightly.

“Careful, we don’t want a repeat of the Latke Incident,” Rose teased as she passed him another perfect little circle. “I don’t think the kitchen has even fully recovered from that.”

He laughed and dropped the first few circles into the oil. “I know the blender hasn’t.”

“Poor blender,” Rose consoled the cupboard above her head before turning a smile to the Doctor and stating, “It must be scarred for life.”

“The very thought of onions and potatoes must terrify it.”

Cutting a few quick circles, she paused and looked with longing at the bubbling oil, remembering the warm taste of potato pancakes. Even with the fire and the mess, the latkes had really turned out quite well. “You know… potatoes and onions sound really good right about now.”

Carefully draining the oil from the new little puffs of bread the Doctor set them on a plate and began dropping the new little rounds of dough into the pan. “One craving at a time please.”

“Tell that to my stomach.”

The Doctor leaned over and lifted the hem of Rose’s top. Placing a cool palm against her belly, he spoke to her navel. “One craving at a time.”

Rose shoved him playfully as he straightened back up. “You are ridiculous.”

Without another word, he turned to give her the same cheeky smile she gave him more times than he could count, though he looked more foolish than she did cute with his tongue between his teeth.

Merely swatting at him, Rose went back to pressing the cup into the warm dough. They weren’t going to cut themselves out after all.


	4. Step Four: Injecting the filling

“Help me!” Rose squealed in a high falsetto as she jabbed the end of an injection tube into the side of a warm doughnut. As she pumped it full of the sweet pinkish jam she lowering her voice to declare, “Resistance is futile.”

“And you say I’m having too much fun?” the Doctor teased as he took the freshly filled doughnut from her hand and rolled it in the sugar.

“I can blame it on sleep deprivation. What can you say for yourself? You’re…you?”

He flashed a grin at her. “I rather like being me. Means I get to be friends with you.”

His eyes lit up with a new spark of mischief as he let them take her in. Waggling his eyebrows, his smile grew wider as he cocked his head to the side and stated, “I like being friends with you.” He let his tongue curl around the word ‘friends’, drawing out every ounce of innuendo he could manage; which given he still had a few rather large goofy looking smudges of flour across his face, didn’t have the effect he was going for.

Rose reached a hand into the sugar and looked at the granules meditatively before suddenly pelting him in the face with a rather large pinch of it. “You’re an idiot, you are.”

“Really?”

Instead of replying, she tossed more sugar at him.

An evil grin spread across his face as he adjusted his hold on the little injector he was using to fill doughnuts. He laughed a goofy laugh and pointed it at Rose.

“Don’t you dare waste that,” she scolded.

“I’ll get you more,” he said and squirted it at her. Instead of even making it fully across the table at her, it landed on the plate of half-finished pastries.

“You’ll pay for that,” Rose declared as she grabbed a rather good sized handful of sugar and threw it at him

Pressing the plunger of the injector in nearly as far as it would go, the Doctor sprayed her with a rather large amount of sticky sweet jam.

Wiping the gelatinous goo from her face, she grabbed for her own injector and made short work of emptying it in his direction.

He, of course, retaliated by unloaded the rest of his on her as she returned fire with what was left in the sugar bowl. Using the spoon in the jar, he catapulted a few more heaping globules in her direction. The first she ducked and it landed with a loud splatter against the cupboard. The second was aimed perfectly for her rise back to a proper sitting position. It hit her right between the eyes, where it dripped messily down the bridge of her nose.

By the time there was nothing left on the table, other than more unfinished doughnuts than finished ones, and every square inch of the kitchen was covered in jam and sugar, the two of them had dissolved into fits of laughter. Both could barely breathe as they tried to choke out how ridiculous the other looked.

Over an hour later, when she had showered and crawled back into her bed, Rose was still giggling.


End file.
